


Story Jumper

by MrBookBoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBookBoy/pseuds/MrBookBoy
Summary: Tripp knows how all stories work. In a world where stories still aren't understood, this could be a powerful tool he never knew he had.





	Story Jumper

I was standing in the kitchen when it happened. I'm not really sure what it means in this case, though. 

What was it again? hold on. I'm not really sure where I was going with this. Let's see... I was standing in the kitchen... wait that where I started from. Huh. Okay, what came before that? I think it was... I must have gotten to the kitchen somehow, right? I mean I didn't just magically start existing in the kitchen, right? ... right?

Hold on, I can figure this out. let's start with who I am. I don't know. I... OH no. Oh no no no no what is happening  
No what is happening to ...  
Wait a minute wait waitwait Stop. Look around you, you know what's going on. you're here for the thing. the event, the thing. you got here somehow and you know how to get out if you need to.  
Right.  
Right.  
Doors. where are the doors where are the doors  
There's one there's two which door do I go through, um  
That one looks like a pantry so I won't go through that door right now. I... um  
Look at the door. you know there's a door there, no go through it. okay, behind this door is, another kitchen. its another kitchen, but why would there be another kitchen? Is this like some dream scenario where the kitchens repea...  
Wait.  
How do I know that?  
Dream scenario dream scenario dre...  
A dream scenario is when a person is stuck inside of a dream, a place where everything seems strange and shifting.  
I know that. So I know that I'm in a kitchen, there's another kitchen in front of me, and I' at an event.  
And that I know what a dream scenario is.  
Is this a dream scenario? Am I dreaming, or is this controlled >.... wait that's another one there. um,...  
let's see, no that's not coming back to me right now.just... go into the kitchen and wait no don't wait, do something. I have to do something. Okay, this next kitchen is... and that's the door slamming behind me. Okay, and it's stuck. that makes ense, doors always close behind you in an unknown situation... wait await., wait. how do I know all this stuff? I know things about stories and how they form and what they do and how they influence other people's brains, so but I don't remember anything else. I don't know who I am or what I'm doing here but I remember everything about stories. okay, okay, okayokay okay okay okay. then what would a character in a story do after this? when they find a door and they go through it and find another kitchen and they don't remember where they came from? 

Typically a character who is in a situation they don't understand, especially if they don't remember anything, tend to either panic or to try and remember something about their situation. Occasionally sensible characters will seek other people or objects that can help them, but this only happens in stories where the author is sympathetic.  
Okay, then I'll... I'll try and look for someone else.  
(seems strange that not many characters look for other people) Okay so acting as if I'm in a story, I need to find other people. This kitchen has a window, so I would look outside of it. And there's nothing there.  
I mean there's a yard and a fence, but outside of that it's just blank.  
Um... I guess, uh, this,...  
Okay, try and remember this has to be something that happens in stories!  
The Blank void is usually representative of space, but without anything in it at all. a void usually consists of a single location inside an endless blank space, which might or might not have exit points.  
Okay, so there's nothing there but me and this weird house. okay, try the next door.  
And it's not a kitchen. its a hallway. Huh, maybe this house just has two kitchens for the sake of having two kitchens. I remember this one pla... huh. I thought I remembered something, but maybe not,. maybe it's this stupid brain being stupid.  
Okay so I need to find a front door, and then maybe i can find a way to get out of the void. It should be at the end of the hallway  
Oh SHIT OH SHIT thereRES A LITTLE GIRL THATS NOT GOOD LITTLE GIRLS IN STORIES ARE NEVER GOOD GET AWAY GET AWAY GET AWAY  
WINDOW  
WINDOW open the window and jum........  
I thought there was a yard there, ... Oh no it creaked behind me that's not good just Jump jump jump and 

where is the house  
I jumped and I cant see the house  
I jumped and I turned around and I can't see the house where it's it  
am I just gonna keep falling? it's a void, right? Don't voids  
A void is usually bottomless, or in some cases has a bottom but no walls for infinity. Characters in a void usually try to get out, but an outside force is needed to do this.  
Okay  
Wait there's a bottom? What if I hit the bottom? Am I gonna get squished? Or  
Or am I done falling? Try standing up. Well I guess If I stood up I wouldn't be able to tell because there's no air and so then no wind speed and I wouldn't be able to tell what way is up/.  
so if then  
... wait is see something.  
oh god it's a floor, its a floor there's something on the floor I'm gonna hit it I'm gonna it and then 

Here it comes get ready, brace for impact,  
wait what position should d I brace in, should I roll up or spread out or  
Oh wait here it comes I'm not ready

"Get him up, he wasn't supposed to go through there yet! He's a cadet, for crying out loud!"  
But where should we bring him? I mean, he doesn't have any wounds or anything. and he doesn' have a bunk yet."  
" Just ... Get him to the infirmary. They have beds there. If anyone asks, he did just had a fall and passed out for some reason. Now Go!"

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I typed this up in half an hour and thought it might make an interesting story. Hopefully putting it out there might make me write more of it.  
> I have a couple ideas at this point but I don't have an update schedule at this point. Maybe if I get up to a third chapter I might consider that.


End file.
